Little Black Book
by Hiei-x-Yukina
Summary: ON HOLD Yukina found Hiei's journal and read it. She got the wrong idea when she read it. HieixYukina INCEST STORY! LEMON AND HIEI'S NAUGHTY MOUTH FOR THE RATING
1. Chapter 1

_Me: (is too busy playing video games with Hiei to say anything)_

_Yusuke: Oh, you must be joking. She's kicking Hiei's ass at Halo 3! Dayymn! Oh, read!_

"Yukina!!" The koorime stopped and turned. It was Kuwabara. She smiled. "Hi Kazuma." He was about to ask her for a date, but he was interrupted by the pissy fire demon Hiei. "Kuwabara!"

He growled. He sighed. "Yes Hiei?" He wanted to be with Yukina alone. He snickered. "Nothing." Kuwabara growled and ran after him. "I'm gonna get you, Shrimpo!" Yukina sweat dropped as Hiei left running with Kuwabara chasing him.

She sighed. "I wonder how Hiei can sleep on these cold nights outside," she pondered. She stood up and started walking. She was going to ask Genkai, the old master, if Hiei could stay with them.

_As Big Guy and Shorty run..._

Yusuke was walking with Keiko, laughing. Then they heard something. "RUN AWAY!!" They saw Hiei running as if his life was at stake. "Uh Hiei?" He didn't hear him though. He kept running. He turned on a corner.

They sweat dropped. "When you have demons for friends, never expect a boring day," Yusuke told Keiko. She agreed. Then they heard thumping. They turned and got out of the way as they saw Kuwabara running.

"OK, Hiei did something bad," Keiko announced as Kuwabara ran passed them. Yusuke snickered. "What?" He laughed and started running. "Feel the breeze?" She blushed and started running after him. "You pervert!"

_At Genkai's temple..._

Yukina had gotten a yes from Genkai, as long as Hiei would like to stay with them, he was able to stay in the temple. "No more sleeping out in the trees on cold, cold nights," Yukina said happily.

She looked around and saw Kurama. "Kurama!" He turned and smiled when he saw her. "Hi Yukina." She walked over to him. "Where's Hiei?" He shrugged. "Probably in the trees. Why?" She sighed.

"I get worried when he sleeps in the trees, especially since these nights have been cold. I don't want him to freeze, so I want to ask him if he would like to stay in the temple with Genkai and me."

He looked at her. "Well, I'll help you find him. Let's check the trees near the park. He loves those trees." They walked into town. Yukina was fascinated by the shops and neon lights she saw while walking.

"Kurama, what's that," she asked, pointing to an ice cream shop. He laughed. It reminded him of Hiei eating "sweet snow." She looked at him. "It's a sweet snow shop." She gave him a clueless look.

"Sweet snow?" He nodded. "Sorry, I was laughing because when the gang and I treated Hiei here, he got messy from the sweetness." She nodded and giggled. He pointed to a tree. "Found him."

She looked and saw Hiei sleeping on a tree branch, in a dark part of the park. She ran over to him. "Hiei!" He opened his eyes and looked down at his little sister. "Yeah?" He jumped down from the tree.

"Hiei, would you like to stay at the temple with Genkai and me? She said it was OK," Yukina said. Hiei raised an eyebrow. "Why?" Kurama walked over to them. "Because these nights have been freezing and you always sleep outside," she explained.

Kurama watched then and got an idea. He walked over to Hiei and whispered, "And you get to keep a closer eye on her, especially when Kuwabara comes around." Hiei agreed. Kurama laughed.

Hiei glared at him. "What is it fox?" He said, "Want some sweet snow-" Hiei walked away. "You're paying for it." He snickered. Yukina giggled. They walked over to the ice cream shop and bought some "sweet snow."

"Uh, I gotta go wash my hands," Hiei said, looking at his hands, which were covered with ice cream. Kurama directed him to the washroom. Hiei walked over to the washroom. He washed his hands.

He looked around saw no one in the room. He reached into his cloak and brought out a black journal and a pen. He sat on the ground and started writing in it. He wrote quickly, but neatly into the little black book.

He was finished in record time. He stood up and put the book and pen back into his cloak and walked out of the washroom. He walked back to the counter. His hands were clean and Kurama and Yukina didn't suspect a thing.

They were talking. Yukina was a little scared to try the ice cream. Hiei sat down. "It's all right, Yukina. It's just sweet," Kurama explained. Hiei glared at him. He wanted the ice cream, without stealing it from Yukina.

He was letting greed take over. Kurama glanced at Hiei. He looked at the ice cream innocently. He sighed. "One more please." Hiei looked up at him. "It's for you," Kurama said. Hiei snickered.

Yukina licked a bit from the ice cream and was instantly in love with it. "Just remember not to eat it fast. Just ask Hiei," Kurama said, pointing to Hiei. Hiei growled. "No one told me that I could get a brain freeze!"

Kurama smacked his head. "Not so loud." The ice cream for Hiei came out of the kitchen. The waiter put it in front of Hiei. As soon as the waiter left, Hiei pounced on it. Kurama had to laugh at this.

Hiei didn't really care though. He just wanted the ice cream. Yukina was still licking her ice cream when Hiei was done with his second. Yukina looked at him with wide eyes. Kurama looked out the store window.

"Uh oh. It's going to rain soon." They looked outside and saw dark clouds forming. "Well, April showers, bring May flowers," Kurama said. "C'mon, I should get you two back to the temple before it really starts to pour."

They stood up. "You can bring the sweet snow with you, Yukina, if you're not finished," Kurama said as he put a 5 dollar bill on the counter. They went outside. It was cold. Hiei was glad he agreed to stay with Yukina and Genkai.

Hiei looked back and saw his pen on the floor. He ran to get it. They didn't see him though. Hiei ran beside them and they started to the temple. It was going to be a long and cold night tonight.

_A/N OK, some YukinaKurama hints, but the incest will happen soon! That's a promise!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Me: (is still too busy playing video games with Hiei to say anything)_

_Yusuke: (not saying anything since he's watching Chanie and Hiei play Halo 3)_

_Jenny: (shakes head disapprovingly) Oh, sorry! I'm watching my friend Chanie beat Hiei's ass at this game. Please read. (continues watching)_

Hiei, Yukina, and Kurama were getting closer to Genkai's temple. They were walking up the temple steps when Yukina slipped. Hiei caught her, almost slipping himself, but held in. "you OK, Yukina," he asked her.

She nodded and gave him a smile. "Yes." He helped her stand and they started up the stairs again. Kurama felt water specks on his face. He looked up and saw some light rain pouring. They hurried a bit.

They reached the temple. They weren't soaking wet, but they were a bit wet. Kurama waves at Hiei and Yukina before leaving. "I wouldn't leave the temple if I were you 2," he said. "It will be cold and wet out."

They nodded. He waved and he was gone. Hiei watched him leave. Yukina looked at Hiei. "Hiei?" He looked over at her with a blank look. "Yeah?" She gestured him to follow her. He reluctantly did.

She pointed to a room. "That's your room." He nodded. She pointed to 1 across from it. "That's my room." And she pointed to 1 down the hall. "And that's Master Genkai's room." He nodded and looked around.

"Where is Genkai anyway?" Yukina stared at him. "She's in the Rekai Tentai with Koenma." He nodded. "Is that also why you want me here? So you're not alone?" She waved her hands in front of her face.

"No! Genkai has left to the Rekai plenty of times, leaving me alone. It's just that April has been hitting us hard with rain and you always sleep outside. I worry that you'll freeze," she explained to him.

He shrugged. "OK." He went inside his room. She watched him leave into his room. "At least he'll be safe from the cold," she said to herself. She sighed and went into her own room. She took off her kimono and laid on her bed. It was going to be a long night.

_In Hiei's room..._

Hiei looked around his room. It didn't look like a random room with random stuff in it, like Kuwabara's or Yusuke's, but it looked neat and nice. He took off his cloak. He sat on his bed, wondering about something.

"She really worries about me?" He didn't know why Yukina was so nice to him. "I kill. I'm mean. I'm temperamental. But she still cares. Why?" He laid on his bed, still thinking. Then he closed his eyes, leaving these 2 questions unanswered.

_The next morning..._

Hiei was the 1st to wake. He sat up. He looked around. It was a little warm in the temple, so he decided to keep his cloak off. He opened his door slowly. He looked back at his cloak. His journal was still in there, in the cloak.

"Hmm..." He decided to leave it. "I mean, it's not like Yukina will wander in here and check my cloak for something. Right?" Hiei said to himself. You shouldn't say that, Hiei. It might come true.

Hiei left the temple. He had a shirt under his cloak, of course, so he just wanted to walk for fresh air. Little did he know, Yukina was awake after he left his room. He left the temple as she exited her room.

"Hiei?" She rubbed her eyes. She walked over to Hiei's room. She poked her head in his room and he wasn't there. She saw his cloak, but no sign of him. She sighed. She walked over and picked up his cloak.

"I should wash his cloak," she said to herself. But as she picked it up, something fell out of it. She looked curiously at it. It was a little black book with a black pen. "Hmm? What's this?" she asked as she picked them up.

She looked around. "I shouldn't but I'm too curous," she said, opening the book. It opened to the 1st page. It had a date and neat writing in columns. "Eh?" She didn't know if this was Hiei's or why it was in his cloak.

"But it must be his, since it was in his claok," Yukina said softly. "What is it though?" She looked at it and turned the page. There was even more writing. She went back to the 1st page and read it. It said;

_3/13/08_

_Hn. Damn that fox. I can't belive I actually let him talk me into getting this book. He said it's a great way to express my feelings about stuff. Like I need this little black book's sympathy. That's like asking Yusuke to ask someone I like on a date. Like that's ever going to happen. But still... I have to admit, the stupid fox was right about this book. I can actually vent out my feelings without violence. Ah great. I hear Baka and Ferry Girl walking towards me. I will not let them know what I do, now that I got this little black book._

_Hiei..._

Yukina was a little surprised at his feelings. "I know I judged him, but I can't believe he has feelings he hides from us," Yukina said aloud. "I shouldn't judge people like I had about Hiei." She was even more curious about his feelings.

She jumped when she heard the temple doors open. "It must be Hiei," she said. She walked out of his room, leaving the book and cloak back on his bed. She just had to read more about the book. And she will.

_Me: Whoot!_

_Hiei: Beginners luck!_

_Yusuke and Kuwabara: You suck ass at Halo 3, Hiei!_

_Jenny: Wow. Oh, review!_

_Me: Let's play again!_

_Hiei: I promise you won't win!_

_Me: Bring it bitch!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Me: (is playing Halo 3 with Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Hiei)_

_Jenny: Damn. Oh, read! I have to see who wins this!_

Yukina was in her room. "I have to read that book. But I would be depriving Hiei of his privacy. And that's bad. But I'm curious at what he thinks," Yukina said. She slips her blue kimono on and walks out of her room.

_In Hiei's room..._

Hiei looked at his cloak. "Wait, I thought I put it somewhere else," he said. "Weird." He shook his head and took his cloak. His book and pen came flying out. "Oops." He walked over and picked them up.

He put his cloak on and slipped his book and pen back into his cloak. He walked out, bumping into Yukia as he did so. "Sorry," he said. She looked at him and smiled. "It's OK, Hiei." _"Why is she nice to me?" _Hiei thought.

She walked away quietly. She walked out of the temple and started walking around the gardens. "The roses and violets look beautiful," she said. Hiei hadn't heard this, but he had a strong feeling she was all right.

He decided to stay in the temple. He walked back into his room and started writing in his book again. He signed his name at the bottom, just like he always did. "Hn. I still don't believe Kurama talked me into writing in this book," he said.

He sighed. "Guess it's just a habit." He put his book back into his cloak and walked out of his room again. He opened the door slowly, just in case Yukina was walking again. No one was there, so he walked out.

He walked out of the temple and saw his little sister playing with a bird. She looked so happy. She hadn't noticed him. He walked over to her. "I need to see Kurama," he told her. She nodded and smiled.

He just wanted to know why she was so nice to him. He walked back into the temple. He looked around and put his book under a blanket. "Now if it moves, I'll know," he said aloud. He walked out of the temple.

He jumped in the trees and was gone. Yukina wasn't paying him much mind to him. She kept playing with the bird. It chirped happily. She giggled shyly. The bird flew away. She watched it fly away, its wings spread out.

She stared at it for a moment and stood up. She started back into the temple. "Where's Genkai? She's always here by now," she muttered to herself. No sign of Hiei. She peered inside of his room.

No sign of Hiei. She walked in. "Did he take the book?" she asked herself. She looked over at his bed. She walked and tripped over her feet. She fell on his bed and felt a hardness of a cover under his blanket.

She put her hand under the covers and felt around. She felt a book and pulled on it. She looked at it. It was the little black book. She went to the next page. It was filled with neat writing. The next page said;

_3/14/08_

_What is it about my luck today? Yusuke, Kurama, and I had to fight off demons to rescue the dumbass Kuwabara. Then I met some girl who liked me. Ughh. And then Kuwabara had to go and ask Yukina on a date. That's probably why I hate him most. He likes her. Hn. Kurama and Yusuke say I'm just protective over Yukina... OK, I love her, but still, they don't have to say anything. Ughh. And now my ink is running low on this damn pen. What else could go wrong?_

_Hiei..._

Yukina clamped her hand over her mouth. "He loves me? Is that why he hates Kazuma so much?" she asked herself. She put the book and pen back under the blanket. "Just the way they were before," Yukina said.

She walked out of the room. "I just can't believe Hiei loves me though. It's unbelieveable," she kept saying. She went inside her room and remained there. She was going to try to sleep, forgetting what she just read. Too bad it's not what she thought Hiei meant.

_At Kurama's house..._

"Hiei, you're being weird. And everyone knows that's not like you." Hiei was trying to tell his kitsune friend about his journal being moved from one place to another. "I think Botan is up to something," Hiei badgered on, ignoring Kurama.

He sighed. "Why do you think Botan is up to something?" Hiei kept pacing around the room, still ingoring Kurama. "Or maybe you're doing something, Fox!" Kurama sighed. "What makes you think I'm doing something?"

Hiei pointed at him. "Now you look at me!" Kurama says. Hiei sweat dropped. "Uh, were you saying something?" Kurama shook his head. "No." Hiei shrugged. Kurama slowly smiled at the fire demon, who was not amused.

"What?!" Hiei was losing his patience. Kurama laughed. "You actually kept the journal? Even though Botan and I hypnotized you into buying it?" Hiei growled. "What did you just say, Fox?!" Hiei yelled, his red eyes glowing.

Kurama waved his hands in front of his face. "No! I said nothing!" Hiei growled. "I hope not, because you will die slowly and painfully. Got it?!" Kurama nodded, still snickering. Hiei walked over to his friend and smacked his head.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?!" Kurama said, holding his head. "For being a dumbass, Fox!" Hiei lost his patience long ago. Kurama sweat dropped. "OK, sure." He held his bruised head as Hiei began pacing again.

"Are you sure you thought you put it somewhere, and then you forgot all about?" Kurama asked. Hiei looked over at the kitsune. "I thought that too, but this time I put it in a place no one will ever think of getting it!"

Kurama raised an eyebrow. "You put it under a blanket, didn't you?" Hiei stopped pacing and growled. "YOU FUCKING STALKER!!" Kurama sweat dropped. "Hiei, that's not the best place to put it."

Hiei sighed. "So? Besides, I- Put it in a position no one could copy?" Kurama finished for him. Hiei growled. "Sometimes I wish you were dead," Hiei said, shaking his head. Kurama shrugged and smiled.

Hiei shuddered. "Don't say it. So far, Dumbass and Spirit Boy haven't been to Genkai's. Happy?" Kurama smiled. Hiei sighed. "I will not tell Yukina I am her brother under any circumstances," Hiei told Kurama.

He sighed. "Why not? She deserves to know, Hiei." Hiei shrugged. "I don't want to tell her because I kill people, Kurama. I wouldn't be a very good influence." He snapped his fingers. "I know! You tell her that her brother's dead and I'll watch!"

Kurama glared at him. "No." Hiei sighed. "I knew you were going to say that." He looked out the window. "Well, I should probably leave and see if Genkai is back from the Rekai. Bye." And he was gone. Little did Hiei know, Genkai wasn't coming back.

_Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Hiei: That was cheating!!_

_Me: No it wasn't! You guys are just sore losers!_

_Jenny: You guys were using cheats, yet Chanie managed to beat you guys at this anyway! Pussies..._

_Me: Shit! How much have I missed from this story?_

_Jenny: Not much... OK, a lot! But review. Please guys, play again. I have nothing to do and I have to stay here until... next Monday._

_Hiei, Yusuke, Kuwabara, and me: WHAT?!_


End file.
